Kujo Hayate
Kujo Hayate 'is the main character from Pokemon Reborn, for this particular instance in the game. A fanmade OC for a fanmade game. Born in the Johto Region of Pokemon World, Hayate wanted to explore more of the world and found herself enrolling to the reestablished '''Reborn League. ' A bit of a scaredy cat, and very timid, she continues to press forward in the league. However, as of recent events, it has eroded her psyche, bringing a cold and calculating face to play. Appearance Her face-claim is Hisako Arato ''from ''Shokugeki no Soma. '' ''Start (Original Description) With boyish purple hair and simple black jacket and short skirt, Hayate is most distinguished with her timid demeanor when meeting people, usually not talking. Hayate's theme is Eternal Blaze and her BGM is the Pokemon Reborn Rival Battle Remix or Black&White 2 Champion Iris Theme. Updated Version With tempered pose, the woman stares back. She carries herself authoritatively, ruthlessly with the harsh winds blowing her white scarf about... yet her purple eyes betray this mask that she created from pain and suffering. Hayate's theme is Aurora and her BGM is Johto Rival Battle Remix V.II and Marnie Battle Theme Remix. Biography As a child growing up on the outskirts of Olivine City, she watched the local Gym Leader train her Steel-type pokemon. Resolute, she decided to become a trainer herself. Her father, a doctor and her mother, a woman from Unova, smiled and let her do so. When she was younger, she participated in the Johto League, even becoming an Ace Trainer. However, the league started to feel... stale. Like the battles there were not as exciting as she thought they were. It was there, she heard of the new Reborn League and took the last train to the region. This is where her story begins in sense of the game. Her Team (Reborn League) Despite her timid attitude, all of Hayate's pokemon are level 80 and 85 unless stated otherwise. Those that aren't are not shown, however these pokemon are the one's she generally travels with: Signum ''(Typhlosion) Her starter Pokemon in the Reborn League, a taste of home away from home. After many trails, scars and bruises, this Typhlosion has become Hayate's Heath and Wrath. A female ''Guts ''from ''Berserk post Chapter of the Holy Demon War. Move Set: ''Rollout, Flame Wheel, Eruption, Flamethrower ''Makoto ''(Swampert) Originally a Mudkip she saved from the Wastelands, she raised the young Pokemon into a Swampert. Originally cowardly pokemon, he slowly changed to an outgoing, if laid back, pokemon. Move Set: Waterfall, Dive, Earthquake, Hammer Arm ''Jackie ''(Gardevoir) A Gardevoir she saved as a Ralts from pure chance from a nearly corrupted Pokeball (99.9% corrupted) she raised her to a Gardevoir. Quiet yet firm, she is the heart of the team. The ''Casca ''to Typhlosion's ''Guts. ''Move Set: ''Wonder Room, Psychic, Moonblast, Future Sight ''Fate ''(Ampharos) A Mareep hopelessly lost in the destroyed city from growing vines, she joined Hayate when she calmed him down with a Poke-snack. The smug one. ''Move Set: ''Confuse Ray, Dragon Pulse, Discharge, Light Screen ''Kirika ''(Aggron) Hayate found Kirika as an Aron that fell from a metal beam in the underground traintracks in Reborn City. A bit of a glutton, but has her head in the right place. ''Move Set: ''Dragon Tail, Bulldoze, Autotomize, Heavy Slam ''Cypha ''(Scraffy) After saving a Scraffy family from several Don Pangoro's in the slums, one of the Scraggy's joined with Hayate. Wishes to act like a gangster, but it's all an act. Female. ''Move Set: ''Strength, Hi-Jump Kick, Crunch, Rock Climb ''Nanoha ''(Pidgeot) A Pidgey she caught during her initial days in the Reborn League, she has been the go-to Pokemon for travelling. Emotionally stoic. ''Move Set: ''Roost, Hurricane, Fly, Feather Dance ''Genna ''(Staraptor) Starly was one pokemon that Hayate caught during her trek across the region. A bit of a reckless girl, she happily sacrifices for the betterment of the team. ''Move Set: ''Aerial Ace, Final Gambit, Brave Bird, Theft ''Eclipse ''(Braixen) A Fennekin she found in the Water Treatment Center of Reborn City during her assault on a Team Meteor PULSE machine Swalot. If she was left behind or forgotten, Hayate wouldn't know. Taking lessons (begrudgingly) from Signum. Named after the codename of a befriended Team Meteor (Code Name: '''Eclipse; Caitlyn Fisher) grunt killed by her superior's Chandelure. Level 17. Move Set: ''Ember, Howl, Flame Charge, Heat Wave. ''Amethyst ''(Goodra) A Goomy found in the Water Treatment Center of Reborn City, Hayate calmed the little slime-dragon and gained its trust. Wishes to be the one to take down Lin for defaming the Dragon lines. Named after the fallen Reborn League Champion, '''Ame Liddell'. Level 51. Move Set: ''Dragon Pulse, Muddy Water, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail ''DEACON ''(Metagross) How she got this pokemon is a mystery and required a lot of 'sequence-breaking'. Cain and Aya's mom is visibly upset how this came to be. Level 45. ''Move Set: ''Bullet Punch, Hammer Arm, Meteor Mash, Psychic. ''Skuld ''(Walrein) Originally a Spheal she caught in the snowy Ametrine Mountain, she raised it to a capable, lovable Walrein. ''Move Set: ''Surf, Blizzard, Dive, Waterfall ''Ibis (Alteria) Swablu happily nested on Hayate's head when she was resting at a stop on Route 1 of the Reborn Region. A capable Dragon, she hates Lin's Hydreigon with a passion. Move Set: ''Fly, Dragon Pulse, Moonblast, Refresh. ''Nadira ''(Type: Null) Created in an experiment under the 7th Ward, Hayate aided the scientists that eventually created a Type: Null. However, the heinous methodology and memories drove the Pokemon mad and attacked the head scientist, killing her. This Type: Null is named after said head scientist and captured by Hayate. However there are plenty more pokemon Hayate uses in the Reborn Region... Interactions ''General For the most part, Hayate is relatively easy to trust on people, and easily idolizes the champions and gym leaders of the Pokemon World. However she does have an extreme phobia (from intense to uncomfortable) for specific pokemon, despite trying to get herself better from these creatures: Hydreigon, Chandelure, Garchomp Reborn '' The most up-to-date with Pokemon Reborn, her team and events reflect all that happened during the latest chapter of the fangame ''Faller Sometime after the latest episode, Hayate fell through an Ultra-wormhole and ended up... wherever the rpers wish to be. She remembers a few things, despite all the items she has telling her stories. # Her name is Kujo Hayate (Hayate Kujo) # She was born in the Johto Region # She was a part of something called the 'Reborn League' # The four words 'Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Amethyst' Trivia Hayate has a tendency to name her pokemon after things she's experienced or the people fallen in her time in the Reborn Region.Category:Pokemon Reborn